rscrfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest The Chicken
Start: Speak to Veronica outside Draynor Manor Items needed: (These items are obtained during the quest) A spade Fish food Poison To start the quest, talk to Veronica at the entrance to Draynor Manor, located to the north of Draynor Village. She explains that herself and her fiancé, Ernest, were lost. Ernest went into the mansion to get directions and he hasn't returned, and asks you to go into the mansion to find him. Note that there are Ghosts, a level 25 Witch, and a level 21 Skeleton in the manor but that they are all non-aggressive. Go into the manor and go up the stairs, then go up the nearby ladder to reach the top floor. Talk to Professor Oddenstein. When you ask him about Ernest, he says that Ernest is helping him with his experiments but that he was turned into a Chicken by the professor's "pouletmorph machine." He can transform him back, but his machine is no longer working and the "house gremlins" have ran off with parts needed to get it working again. He says the parts are either in the manor or on its grounds, and that he needs a Pressure Gauge, Rubber Tube and an Oil Can. Pressure Gauge Leave the Professor's room, go down the ladder and grab the Fish Food in the eastern room. Now go downstairs to the ground floor and pick up the Poison in the small western room near the Witch. Use the Poison with the Fish Food to create Poisoned Fish Food. Now go to the eastern-most room, pick up the Spade, and then head outside. Walk around to the west side of the manor. Do not approach the trees as they will do some damage based on how many Hits you have. Once you're on the west side go a little further south to the fountain. Use the Poisoned Fish Food on the fountain, which will kill some piranhas. Now search the fountain and you will obtain the Pressure Gauge. Rubber Tube Go north of the water fountain to the Cabbage patch. Use the Spade on the nearby Compost Heap and you will obtain a Closet Key. Go back into the manor through the front entrance and use the Closet Key on the door to the small room behind the staircase leading to the second floor. Enter the closet and grab the Rubber Tube. Note that the Skeleton is non-aggressive, so you won't have to worry about him attacking you at low levels. Use the key on the door again to leave the room. Oil Can Head to the south-western room on the main floor and go down the ladder. This room contains a puzzle solved by pulling levers. Pull the levers in the following order: Pull LeverA then LeverB. Go through the north-eastern door. Pull LeverD. Go through the south-western door then go through the southern door. Pull LeverA then LeverB again. Go through the north-western door, then the western door, and then the northern door. Pull LeverE then LeverF. Go through the eastern door and then through the other eastern door. Pull LeverC. Go through the north-western door then through the western door. Pull LeverE. Go through the eastern door, then the southern door, and then the other southern door. Now open the western door and you can pick up the Oil Can. Finale Now head back to the top floor and talk to Professor Oddenstein. He will take all the parts from you, start up his machine, and then transform Ernest back into a human. Ernest will thank you for helping him and give you a reward, finishing the quest. Rewards 4 Quest Points 300gp